porque no debes dejar plantada a Jade
by Bants
Summary: Jade es plantada por Tori el día de su aniversario, jade se vengara o lo dejara pasar


**Esta historia no es una invención mía es algo que de verdad me paso. La publico no porque quiera sino que me obligaron hacerlo ¬.¬ le advierto por si no logran entender bien de que va la historia**

 **Bueno si nada más que destacar los dejo leer tranquilos ñ.ñ**

La verdadera razón

Jade suspiro por séptima vez en el tiempo que llevaba viendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte… _¿adónde se había ido su orgullo?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza _Se fue a la mierda_ se respondió molesta, el sonido del chat TheSplat la aparto de sus pensamientos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero aun así lo reviso el mensaje.

 **Tori Vega: lamento no haber ido André llego de último momento.**

Frunció el ceño al leer este mensaje, nose sabía si responderle o no; después de unos minutos decidió que no le contestarí a la página donde estaba viendo la película… ni un minuto llevaba la película de volver a reproducirse cuando la volvió a pausar para responder el mensaje.

 **Jade West: no pasa nada.**

Volvió a suspirar y siguió viendo la película

-Georgi… ¿cómo te sientes?-le pregunta Fred

-Como queso-

-¿Qué?-

-Como queso… tengo agujeros¿entiendes?-

- _estúpido George… Fred estaba preocupado por el-_ murmuro la pelinegra.

La verdad es que estaba enojada con Tori; 6 horas, ¡6 malditas horas esperándola como idiota!, no era que estuviera molesta por haberla dejado plantada cuando cumplían 4 meses si no que se había preocupado por ella al no saber nada durante ese tiempo, y cuando ya estaba por llamar a la policía para reportar una persona desaparecida, le manda un mensaje diciendo que no había podido ir por culpa de André, un maldito mensaje fue lo único que le envió para saber algo de ella ni siquiera una maldita llamada.

Jade no sabía que la hacía enfadarla más si cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje de Tori y decía que no lo iba a contestar y terminaba contestarlo igual; o el saberse la película entera y aun así maldecir cuando pasaba algo malo. Debía ser lo segundo era lo más probable trataba se convencerse.

El sonido del chat The Splat la desconcentro de su película de nuevo.

 **Beck Oliver: Jade!¿Cómo estás? :D**

 **Jade West: molesta**

 **Beck Oliver: porque eso no me sorprende ¬.¬ y porque lo estás ahora?**

 **Jade West: Tori me dejo plantada**

 **Beck Oliver: EHHHH ¡**

 **Jade West: y justo cuando cumplimos cuatro meses**

 **Beck Oliver: Ohh lo siento Jade T_T enserio**

 **Jade West: no te preocupes… no me importa realmente.**

 **Beck Oliver: ha claro, y ¿estabas toda arreglada y todo?**

 **Jade West: … solamente no lo divulgues.**

 **Beck Oliver: no jodas D: eso sería horrible D: ¡!**

Desde ese último mensaje el tema se dio por concluido entre ellos y siguieron conversando de temas banales sin nada realmente importante mientras todavía miraba su película. Hasta que se abrió otra venta de chat dejando ver otro mensaje Tori.

 **Tori Vega: perdón no sabía que iba a venir U_U**

 **Jade West: hm no** **importa** **.** **No pasa nada.**

 **Tori Vega: no enserio, si vino; tú sabes que mis excusas son más raras ¬.¬**

 **Jade West: eso no lo pongo en duda**

 **Tori Vega: te lo digo para que no hables después 7.7**

 **Jade West: pero sino estoy diciendo nada.**

 **Tori Vega: hola Jade soy André, aahhmm quería decirte que llegue a la casa de Tori sin avisarle así que perdón no quería arruínales el día =(sé lo que se siente que te dejen plantado por otra persona que llego sin avisar ¬.¬**

 **Tori Vega: *André**

 **Jade West: no pasa nada André**

 **Tori Vega: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **Jade West: ?**

 **Tori Vega: mmm… molesta?**

 **Jade West: no**

 **Tori Vega: segura -.-**

 **Jade West: si Vega**

Por lo menos se había "disculpado" pero Jade estaba harta; harta de todo de que Tori no le avisara que no podía ir, de que ni siquiera se dignó a llamarla para pedirle perdón sino que se lo escribió por un maldito chat y de que la maldita de Umbridge aún no le pasaba nada malo en la película.

Ni siquiera termino de ver la película solo cerro su computadora y se acostó había sido un día demasiado largo como para tener que seguir soportándolo despierta.

Al día siguiente

Casi todos sus amigos ya habían llegado a su casa para ir a Hollywood Arts (por idea de Sikowitz ellos ahora se tenían que ir caminado a clases) solo faltaba "ella", Jade de nuevo esta furiosa si no se iban en los próximos minutos de nuevo llegarían atrasados y tendrían que soportar al sub director por otro sábado más. Decidió ir a buscar algo a su habitación para destrozar con sus tijeras y así poder relajarse un poco.

-Jade llego Tori- grito su mamá desde algún lugar de la casa. Normalmente cuando escuchaba eso bajaba relativamente rápido para saludarla si andaba de humor posiblemente un abrazo o un beso pero esta vez no estaba para ese tipo de cosas. Solamente bajo y trato de colocar su mejor cara para que no descubrieran su verdadero estado de animo.

-Tori que bueno que llegaste- Cat tomo rápidamente a Tori de la muñeca y la saco de ahí, sabía que su amiga estaba furiosa por la cara que traía al bajar las escaleras y seguramente correría sangre en cualquier momento si ella no entraba a salvarla la latina despistada que mantenía la cara felicidad al verla.

Pero parecía que Tori no capto la idea de Cat porque cuando vio a Jade bajando las escaleras se le lanzo literalmente a Jade.

-Jade de verdad- Tori paro de hablar cuando vio que su novia no le ponía atención y se dedicaba a hablar con Rex- Beck… ¿sabes que le pasa a Jade?

-nada- Beck era el mejor amigo de Jade después de Tori y le disgustaba enormemente que fueran descuidada con Jade.

-Beck no seas tan cortante- Cat hizo un puchero adorable mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico canadiense y este se sonrojaba.

 **T**

 **O**

 **R**

 **I**

Tori estaba un poco confundida, Jade le había rechazado el abrazo. Y la había estado ignorando todo el día en HA, y ahora que estaban en casa de los West en la habitación de la pelinegra tratando de decidirse que película verían;Jade estaba demasiado apegada a Beck. No era que le molestara… el canadiense estaba con Valentine así que no había que preocuparse… ¿verdad? _Bah, ya estas alucinando Vega_ pensaba mientras se paraba para ir a preparar palomitas sin que nadie la viera.

Por su parte Cat no podía entender como la castaña fuera tan despistada, como para no notar que la gótica estaba que echaba fuego desde la mañana.

-hice un poco de palomitas ¿Quieren?- todas asistieron menos Jade que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el frente sin ponerle atención a nada en particular. Mientras Cat, Beck y Tori se disponía a bajar para comer.

La pelinegra se había quedado sentada sola en su habitación maldiciendo en casi 20 idiomas diferentes. Tan distraída y enojada estaba que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tori cuando estaba al lado de ella sentada y le picaba insistentemente el hombro

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto indiferentemente pero Tori ignoro la pregunta de Jade y le robo un beso- no hagas eso- dijo apartándola de sus labios

-¿qué te pasa Jade?- pregunto desconcertada

-nada… solamente no me pasa nada- dijo para levantarse he ir ese se la habitación; la latina quedo desconcertada por la actitud de la gótica, cuando regreso a la realidad, siguió rápidamente para alcanzarla pero cuando logro alcanzarla, la encontró abrazada de Beck.

Esto molesto bastante a la latina que observaba la escena.

1\. le rechazaba los abrazos

2\. la ignoraba

3\. le hablaba indiferente

4\. le rechazaba el beso que recién le había dado

5\. y lo más importante abrazaba a Beck su maldito ex novio.

Tori era muy pero muy paciente… pero esto sencillamente superaba lo que podía aguantar, camino rápidamente hacia la pareja de amigos y tomo del brazo de Jade y la aparto del canadiense mientras ella golpeaba al pobre chico. Mientras tanto Jade y Cat miraban la escena sin hacer nada- ALEJATE DE JADE- le grito Tori a Beck mientras dejaba de golpearlo. Beck solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras las demás chicas lo imitaban- ¿qué demonios pasa?- cuestiono mientras empezaban a para de reír.

-deberías tomarle más importancia a Jade, para que no tenga que a estas cosas y asegúrate que te importa-dijo Beck mientras se limpiaba la algunos rastros de sangre que Tori le había sacado con los golpes y se iba a abrazar a su pareja.

-¿Qué?- Tori trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando sin éxito alguno

-Jade ha estado un poco insegura últimamente… y desde que conociste a Carly ha aumentado su inseguridad- le aclaro Cat recordando a la chica nombrada.

-oh así que ¿todo esto es por ella?- Jade al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco- idiota por algo te elegí a ti antes que todos los que me pretendían- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su amada novia, pero Jade le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza

\- eso es por dejarme plantada ayer- hablo Jade molesta y ante de que pudiera decir algo Jade tomo la cara de Tori y le dio un beso- y esto es por lo que acabas de decir- dijo con una sonrisa.

-primero que todo ¡ay! ese golpe si me dolió, segundo ya te explique por qué no pude ir ayer y tercero te amo- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-yo igual te amo Vega- repondo Jade mientras me acercaba hacia ella para darme un beso.

 **Ya saben que hacer si no les gusto me lo escriben a aca abajo para yo irme a llorar a una esquina.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
